Two worlds unite
by HeeroYuy13
Summary: The g-boys move to the girls school. Rei begins to recieve strange love letters. Rating went up for mild swearing. r/?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GW or SM.

**Chapter 1: The New Students**

It was early in the morning and Rei sat in her seat quietly listening to new friends talk. She had recently moved to a nearby school in the district of Tokyo from Colony L1 and easily made new friends. She spent most of school day in classes with Serena, Mina, Ami, and Lita.

Serena was talking about five guys that had just also transferred. Rei wasn't paying much attention since having class first thing in the morning was her thing. She could she Mina out of the corner of her eye almost jumping out of her seat asking Serena numerous questions making Serena also excited. She could hear Lita's laughter as she saw Serena fall out her seat with her usual clumsiness. Rei seeing this also laughed making the others stare at her since she usually didn't laugh and always told Serena to grow up which led the others to believe she was a grump.

"Hey Rei are you all right?" Serena asked Rei getting up off the floor and putting the back of her hand against Rei's forehead as if she were checking for temperature.

" I'm all right Serena it's that sometimes you just surprise me with how clumsy you can be" Rei responded taking Serena's hand away from her forehead. 

Just as Serena was taking her seat the teacher walked in followed by five boys. She could hear Serena whisper to Mina that those were the new guys.

"Serena has anyone ever told you that when you whisper everyone else can hear you?" Rei asked Serena as she turned her head towards her.

All the girls laughed including Serena only to immediately be yelled at by the teacher.

"Excuse me girls but since you enjoy talking and laughing while I speak then you'd also like to come down here and speak" the teacher told them with her hands crossed and making a tapping noise on the floor with her shoes.

Rei whispered quietly so only them four can hear "I have a bad feeling she's talking to us"

"Didn't you hear me? Come down here now" the teacher said in a more angry voice.

"We're going just keep your calm" Rei said not really interested if the teacher sent her to the office or not. 

"Young lady have you ever heard of the concept of when a teacher speaks to you, you stay quiet and follow their orders?" the teacher asked not surprised by Rei's attitude.

"It's a new concept I'll consider" Rei said smiling at the teacher sarcastically.

The five girls all stood to the left side of the teacher while the other five guys stood to the teacher's right. Everyone wasn't much surprised that they were in the front of the class for being in trouble since lately since Rei arrived they spent a lot of time there but the girls never minded. Since Rei arrived teasing at the girls very much stopped since the day that Rei got into a big fight with one the schools most notorious bullies after seeing Serena almost get murder for just simply tripping and falling into the bully.

The guys couldn't but help notice Rei just stand out from all the other girls present in the classroom. She had perfect light skin, beautiful lips, a great body with the perfect curves, beautiful long raven hair, and mesmerizing violet eyes.

"Students I like to present five new transfer students from North America. I just hope they don't have the same enthusiasm as Miss Hino. As I call your name step to the front of the class. Heero Yuy." the teacher called the first of the five males.

A boy with a marvelous physique steeped forward. He instantly caught the sight of all the girls in the classroom and no girl was able to stop themselves from staring and almost drooling everyone except Rei who saw nothing amazing except his Persian eyes. 

"Next is Duo Maxwell" the teacher called fourth another sexy boy "Next is Quatre Raberba Winner" this time a boy with blonde hair stepped forward and bowed showing he clearly had good manners and was quite the gentlemen "Then Trowa Barton" the teacher said this time a tall boy and with bangs upon his face stepped forward catching Rei's eye " And finally we have Chang Wufei" and a boy clearly with features of a Chinese boy stepped forward and right away Rei knew this one was the type that his pride came before anything. "I have one last announcement to make class, I will be rearranging seats." and with that last announcement everyone in class let out and 'awes'.

She moved everyone and Rei ended in a row full of guys and her the only girl. She could tell that she was getting stares of hunger from the guys and death stares from the girls. She let out a big sigh and placed her head down upon the desk. She was seated right in the middle of the row that could seat eleven students. To her left were seated Yaten, Seiya, Andrew, Allen, and Mamoru. To her left was seated the new guys Heero, Duo Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. 

"Okay students I have to leave the classroom but I want you guys to get acquainted with our new pupils" the teacher said exiting the classroom.

Almost instantly all the girls rushed over to talk to the new guys. Rei remembered when the teacher had also said the same thing when she was new and how also all the guys rushed over to her. 

Rei saw how all the guys now began to crowd near her but it wasn't anything new to her. Then Rei saw Lita and Ami come towards her. 

"Hey Rei how does your new seat feel like?" Lita asked Rei knowing that immediately she would say that she hated it.

"If you know what I'll say why are you asking?" Rei said giving her one of 'your damn dumb' looks.

"Don't give me that stare Rei!" Lita immediately demanded and was then baffled when she say one the new guys talking to Rei.

"Hello" said the one with the bangs on his face.

"Hi" Rei said rolling her eyes and turning away to see Lita with jaw wide open.

"I'm Trowa Barton" the boy said holding out his hand to shake hands in greeting.

"I'm Rei Hino" Rei forced herself to turn around and shake hands with him.

"HI!" Serena yelled into Trowa's ear making him rub his ear temple gently.

"Why do you always do that?" Rei asked Serena rolling her eyes at her for her stupidity.

"I really don't mind" Trowa said turning around and sitting at his seat three chairs away from Rei.

"Okay class back to your seats" the teacher said entering the room with several textbooks obviously for the new guys. 

After the teacher handed out the books class began. 


	2. Chapter2: A Weird Note

****

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or SM 

****

Author's Note: I know that it seems like Rei might actually begin to hit it off with Trowa in the beginning and in this chapter but later on her and Heero get closer. 

Some people have suggested other couples and I'm thinking which ones are better. Some couples may be Mina and Quatre, Ami and Duo, and Lita and Wufei.

In Chapter 1 I screwed up cuz I put Mamoru in the classroom so for now until I figure out a way to fix it Mamoru is 17, the inner senshi 16, the gundams 16, the outers (that shall appear) are 17 except Hotaru who is 15, and everyone else is 17 like Allen, Andrew, Yaten, Seiya, and other people that shall appear).

****

Chapter 2: A Strange Note

The bell had just rung and Rei now went through her book bag looking for her Algebra book since it was fourth period already. She had sat through the last three periods trying to ignore everything around her, especially all the guys she now had to sit next to. 

"Okay everyone I'm gonna start to explain to you the new class project. On this sheet of paper that is being passed around are the directions. You will need a partner for this project that I will be assigning." The teacher began to explain handing out a yellow piece of paper out to everyone. "I will chose your partners in a moment." The teacher finished handing out the papers, went to her desk, and opened her agenda/planner (I don't know what its called it the thingy with your name in it for attendance and all that stuff). "I think I shall put the new students with some of the other kids so everyone gets to know each other. Lets start with Mina and Quatre, Ami and Duo, Lita and Wufei, Rei and Trowa, Molly and Seiya, Serena and Mamoru, Michiru and Andrew, Hotaru and Allen, Haruka and Yaten, and that leaves me with Heero and no partner so I'll stick you with Rei and Trowa (this is a small class)." The teacher finished saying and then closed her book.

'Great now I'm stuck with some idiots!' Rei thought to herself, let out a deep sigh, and then turned to her right to see Heero who sat next to her in class. 'This is all I need to be stuck with creepy over here -_-' 

"Please class get with your partners now" the teacher now said.

Everyone now got up and began to walk around to go with their partners. Rei and Heero did not get up and Trowa just simply moved down the row next to Heero. Rei then saw as Serena got up and sat next to Mamoru and then how Haruka reluctantly seat next to Yaten. Mina got up and sat next to blonde that was now sitting next to Trowa and saw that Mina was already trying her charm on the blonde and all the poor blonde could do was blush at Mina's antics. Rei then saw an obnoxious braided boy get up and hurry over to where Ami was and began talking, Rei could already tell that Ami was gonna hate being partners with the braided boy. But what caught Rei's attention most was Lita and the guy with slick black hair pulled into a ponytail. Lita kept telling him to come and sit next to her but he wouldn't move and Rei could tell that Lita was getting extremely annoyed by this.

"Its not like I'm not gonna bite you or something that you can't come down here" Lita blurted out angrily at the man that Rei believed was Chinese. 

In instants Rei began to laugh out loud at how Lita had screamed at the man. She had never seen Lita get so mad. Rei could tell that Lita and the Chinese man knew by now that she was laughing at them.

"What are you laughing at you weak onna?" Asked a very angry man.

"Who do you think idiot.... YOU!!" Rei yelled right back at the guy. In that moment Rei stood up and toke a fighting stance.

"So you want to fight you pathetic woman!!!" the man also stood up in a fighting stance.

"You two right now come down here and get a blue slip (At my high school a blue slip means you gotta see discipline if you do something wrong and you get a green slip for coming back to class or for in-house suspension)." The teacher angrily yelled at Wufei and Rei while holding out two blue slips. 

"Great now I'm in trouble AGAIN!!" Rei said angrily stomping down the stairs, taking the blue slip from the teacher's hand, and left the classroom slamming the door behind her. 

***********************A Few Periods Later... Its Lunch**************************

Rei walked out of the office and headed towards her locker since the principle was nice enough to let her go because it was lunch period. She walked to her locker to find Mina, Ami, Lita, and Serena standing by her locker waiting for her.

"About time you showed up we were about to leave since Serena was complaining she was hungry" Mina said dragging Rei by her arm towards the cafeteria.

"Will you hold on" Rei said firmly to Mina releasing herself from Mina's restraint. "First of all how did you know that I was even gonna come out at Lunchtime from the office? Second, I need to put away my useless books away in my locker so you're going to have to wait a little more before eating. Anyone have a problem with that?" Rei asked looking at everyone.

Everyone shook their heads. They began to walk to Rei's locker when Rei bumped into Trowa her Math class partner.

"Hi" Trowa said passing by and not bothering to stop.

"Well isn't he one for conversations" Rei said to the girls as he went down the hallway towards East Commons (At my school for lunch you could eat at East or West Commons or the Mall).

"Lucky you my partner never shuts up" Ami said being reminded that she was stuck with Duo.

"My other partner Heero doesn't seem to be much of a talker either so I think I'm going to have a few problems" Rei said turning the dial on the lock. 31-21-12 Rei opened the locker and a piece of paper fell out but Rei didn't notice. She began to place her books in her locker. 

"Hmmm... what's that?" Lita said spotting the piece of paper and then pointing to it.

"Someone must of dropped it" Ami said picking up the piece of paper and looking for a name on it.

"Well who ever it belongs to it looks like its suppose to be a note by the way its folded" Mina pointed out observantly. 

"Lets read it" Serena said snatching the note of Ami hands but then saw a name on it. "Hey Rei its for you" Serena said handing Rei the note.

"For me?" Rei asked confused since no one would ever write a note to her not even the Senshi.

"Yup! I mean you are Rei,right?" Serena asked while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Of course I'm Rei you idiot" Rei answered back taking the note from Serena and sticking it in her bag.

"Well aren't you going to read it Rei?" asked Mina excitedly. 

"Around you guys? No way!" Rei exclaimed closing her locker and began walking towards East Common.

TBC

Next chapter Heero and Rei have quite an interesting conversation.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch with Heero

Well I'm on Chapter 3 and doing well.

Everyone is going to have quite an interesting lunch in this chapter well at least Heero and Rei will. In this chapter I shall reveal the contents of the note...maybe.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon though I wish I owned Rei.

Chapter 3: Rei and Heero Converse (Wait Heero converses?)

"Hey look isn't that your Math partner Ami coming this way" Lita asked while pointing to a figure with a long braid running towards them.

"It looks more like he's running over this way than just plainly coming" Rei pointed out as Duo grew closer at a tremendous speed.

All the girls laughed at Rei's comment. Duo came running by and then went around a corridor and just seconds later came Wufei running by.

"You braided baka! Come back! Injustice!" Yelled Wufei as he darted around the corner.

"If that's how they are and their friends I don't even want to imagine them being enemies" Rei said softly.

"We must talk" a husky voice whispered softly to Rei.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Rei turned around startled to come face to face with Heero. "Don't scare me like that you weirdo!" Rei now exclaimed.

"We need to talk about our math project" Heero said now in a soft voice while having his arms crossed across his chest. 

"Do you have to scare people while you're at it?" Rei now asked turning on her heels and facing her friends.

'Hn' was the only thing Rei heard in response from Heero. Heero began to walk past her towards East Common but briefly stopped and looked at Rei. 

'Great he wants me to follow him' Rei thought to herself. "Hey girls come on lets go to East I have to do something" Rei now told her friends. 

They all began to walk together towards East Common, Heero far head. Serena latched on to the nearest person to prevent herself from falling. She snatched to Rei's arm so she wouldn't fall but she always ended up tripping anyway. They walked through the doors to the entrance of East Commons barely since there was so many people coming in and out of East Commons. Rei and the girls stopped and looked around for an empty table.

"Hey there's an empty table over there" Ami pointed to a table in the far back.

"Ok let's go sit girls, that's not if you can't wait for a minute while I go but my bag down?" Rei said looking at Heero.

The girls began to push past people to the table. They all put their book bags on the chairs and began to search for their lunch tickets. They were surprised to see Heero walk up to them.

"You can sit you know we don't bit" Rei told Heero dryly.

"Except for Rei when you piss her off" Lita said causing the other girls to laugh except Rei.

"My friends are over there" Heero said pointing to a table probably about three tables away.

"You can go over there then and let us eat alone" Rei said and walked off towards the lunch line.

"Don't worry Rei's just like that, she doesn't like the idea of having to be near a person and be nice to them unless its necessary." Ami told Heero and then walked past him to catch up with the rest of the girls who had followed Rei's suit and left to get lunch. 

Heero began to walk towards his friends who were all eating and talking all except Trowa.

"Hey Hee-Chan where did ya go?" Duo asked being noisy as always.

"None of your business and don't call me Hee-Chan" was Heero's answer to Duo's question.

"Hey Duo isn't that your Math partner coming this way?" Quatre asked spotting Ami walking over.

"Ya it is" Duo said now smiling as Ami approached. "Well hello there gorgeous have you come to visit me?" Duo asked Ami.

"Excuse me Heero have you seen Rei?" Ami asked Heero and completely ignored Duo.

" Isn't she with you guys? " Heero asked Ami.

" Well she was with us and then she said that she was gonna see what you wanted to tell her about the Math project but now we can't find her." Ami said a tad bit worried.

"You needed to speak to a girl alone Hee-Chan?" Duo asked being noisy again. All Duo got for an answer was a death glare.

"I know I'm gonna sound like a bother but can you help us find her." Ami asked Heero.

"Why?" Heero asked not at all interested in finding some girl that got lost.

"What do you mean by why?" Ami now asked with a hint of anger in her voice now.

"Why should I look for her?" Heero now asked the same question again but more to the point this time.

"Right why should you care your just..." Ami was cut off by her own anger. She turned on her heel and stomped off.

"Congratulations Heero you make the nicest of ladies get mad at you" Duo said grinning like always.

'Hn' was all Duo received in return. Quatre who was just finishing his lunch got up, picked up his lunch tray and his backpack.

"Where are you going Quatre?" Duo asked Quatre since they went everywhere together and no one ever left the group on missions.

"I feel like I should help them find that girl, its the only proper thing to do after Heero angered Miss Mizuno" Quatre explained to the others receiving disapproving looks from everyone except Duo.

"There's more than enough of those onnas to find her so we don't need to help them" Wufei said. He disapproved of helping any women.

Quatre outnumbered declared defeat and sat back down letting out a loud sigh. Just then someone tapped Quatre's shoulder scaring him a bit. He jumped and turned around to find himself face to face with Rei.

"Oh please I only tapped your shoulder it isn't like I got a gun behind your back to be scaring you" Rei told Quatre while rolling her eyes. "Anyways have any of you seen Ami, Lita, Serena, or Mina?" Rei asked the guys. 

"No I haven't seen Mina" was the first thing Quatre blurted out and was a crimson shade of red.

"I wasn't only asking for Mina I was asking for the others too" Rei pointed out it being obvious to her for once Mina's flirting actually got her a guy. "And stop blushing for crying out loud Mina isn't something to cause such a commotion on. Wait until you know her really well all you'll be getting is headaches." Rei told Quatre. 

"Well that gorgeous blue haired woman Ami was here asking Heero if he had seen you" Duo told Rei.

"What? Why on Earth would she ask you?" Rei asked Heero now facing him.

"You were suppose to be here" Heero told Rei in the littlest words possible.

"What do you mean I was suppose to be here?" Rei now asked getting impatient.

"Heero has problems with explaining so I'll explain. She came over here saying that they couldn't find you and you had said you were coming over here to talk to Heero. She got all worked up and asked Heero to help her find you. When Heero refused she stormed off" Duo told Rei all in one breath.

"Haven't you ever heard of taking a breath when you talk? God you're just like Serena." Rei told Duo. "Any way I have to find them now. They always seem to over exaggerate things and since Heero got Ami pissed off and seems to care for me so much you can come with me" Rei said grabbing Heero by the arm and dragging him out the doors of East Common.

"Let go" Heero commanded Rei with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"Fine" Rei let go of Heero's arm. "So what did you want to tell me about our ever exciting Math project?" Rei now asked Heero.

"We should meet" Heero told Rei and saw how she turned around giving him a confused look.

"You're the kind of person who doesn't speak more than three or four words?" Rei asked Heero. Heero nodded. "Great, this is just great" Rei rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Heero and Rei continued walking together in silence all though Heero was walking behind her. Heero was mentally kicking himself because every once in a while his eyes would roam and he would begin to examine her body. Heero then saw Mina and Ami down a hallway when Rei was looking down another but decided not to tell Rei and kept walking.

"Why are your friends searching?" Heero asked Rei as she stopped at a flight of stairs.

"Why are they looking for me like over reacting nutcases?" Rei asked him to get the question clearer. Heero nodded. "Well when I came to this school I had just moved here from colony L1 due to some problems I was having back home. When I started hanging around with them I would disappear and leave school grounds until I got caught. They got over dramatic and then they all promised each other never to let me get in trouble again." Rei was looking right into his Prussian blue eyes with her stunning amethyst eyes.

"They worry to much" Heero pointed out.

"Whatever I just bet your friends don't care that much for you" Rei Snapped at him quickly.

"You're right they don't" Heero told Rei.

"See I was right" Rei smiled triumphantly.

"They don't show they care but we care" Was all Heero told Rei. He looked start into her eyes.

Both Heero and Rei stood there looking into each others stunning eyes neither one dropping their gaze. Rei raised and eyebrow since she knew no one had ever had such stunning eyes. They stared at each other in silence until a scream broke them from their state of mind. 

"OH SO I'M AN OVERREACTING NUTCASE!" It was yelled so that everyone in school could be heard.

Rei and Heero turned around to see a fuming Mina. Rei rolled her eyes and let out a sigh knowing she was in for the yelling of her life. Rei was pretty sure Mina had been there all the time while Heero and her had stared at each other.

"How long have you been there staring at us?" Rei asked Mina as she brushed past her and then saw Ami and Lita standing around the corner.

"You mean how long have I been staring at you two who have been staring at each other for no reason?" Mina asked now with a smirk across her face.

"I know you have a smirk on your face so knock it off and quickly" Rei told Mina in a flat cold tone of voice.

Mina continued to grin and instead turned around. It wasn't often that a guy came by that caught Rei's attention and the guy remotely show something back. Mina was going to have fun interrogating Heero.

"So Heero why were you walking around with Rei alone, you look like the anti-social type of guy?" Mina asked Heero as she walked towards him.

"Oh God you always have something stupid to ask don't you Mina" Rei quickly turned around and was about to ring Mina's neck for trying to even purpose the idea that anything intimate was going on between Heero and her.

"Oh calm down Rei I'm just checking if Venus in any way can help with this relationship" Mina told Rei while slightly giggling. 

"You'll be the one needing Venus's help when you need a boyfriend because your not going to be able to find one after I disfigure your face." With that Rei launched at Mina.

Mina seeing Rei come at her gave out a shriek and began to run around like crazy trying to avoid Rei from catching her. Rei was to blinded by anger to do anything than to hunt down Mina. Mina ran around Heero so Rei followed suit. When Mina got around Heero she pushed him backwards catching Heero off guard. Heero fell backwards onto Rei.

"Can you please get off of me?! Your not light you know!" Rei now screamed from underneath Heero.

Heero, Mina, and Rei in all the commotion hadn't noticed that the rest of the girls and guys had shown up. Duo had his usual big cocky grin plastered on watching as his friend collided into the girl.

"Hey Heero I suggest you get off of her she might rip you apart" Duo told Heero laughing.

"When he gets off of me I'm ripping you apart for that comment" Rei screamed from underneath Heero.

"Uhhh...." Immediately Duo grin diapered and he just stared at disbelief at Rei for her comment. "Well then I'll be ready for you babe." Duo quickly got his confidence back and grinned.

Heero quickly got up off of Rei realizing that he was still sitting on her. Heero then saw how Rei jumped up off the floor and pounced at Duo. In a few seconds all of the girls swept towards Rei trying to hold Rei back from killing Duo.

******TBC******

Well I'm gonna stop there at Rei trying to murder Duo ^-^ I promise in the next chapter Rei will read the darn note. I didn't want to make Heero talk to much but he talked enough for him and Rei to make a slight advance. 


	4. Chapter 4: Who wrote this?

I promise that I will definitely reveal the contents of the letter in this chapter.

****

Disclaimer: God how much I hate having to do these disclaimers anyway, I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon though I wish I owned Rei.

**Chapter 4: Who Wrote This?**

All of the girls were trying to hold Rei back from strangling Duo but it wasn't easy especially with Duo adding fuel to the fire.

"Just let her go I doubt we'll get to physically involved right babe?" Duo told the girl grinning like and idiot and standing still in the same spot showing a bit of defiance. "Actually getting physical with you isn't such a bad idea".

"Call me babe again and I'll castrate you also along with killing you" Rei screamed trying to rip from her friends hold but fighting against Haruka and Lita was a tad bit difficult. 

"Ya sure whatever babe" Duo still grinned and had a look of victory. "Stop Duo" a voice from behind him said. Duo startled turned to see who had told him to stop to see Heero giving him a death glare.

"Calm down Rei just don't listen to him. He isn't worth getting in trouble for" Ami tried to reason with Rei.

"Hey what do you mean I'm not worth it?" Duo was asking Ami a little bit stunned at the comment 

"I think we should leave girls and not start any more trouble" Ami suggested.

"I think Ami's right Rei lets go" Lita said beginning to drag Rei away.

"No let me kill that guy first!" Rei screamed as she was being dragged down the hall.

The last few periods went by like a breeze since no one was talking to any else after the incident in the hallway. Everyone waited excitedly for the school bell to ring to get out of school. *BING* *BING* *BING* There was the familiar sound of the bell. Everyone darted out of their seats out the door. Rei was waking with her friends out on to the street when Duo showed up.

"Hello there ladies" Duo said throwing his arm around Mina.

"Well hello there to you too. Where's Quatre?" Mina asked looking around.

"What do you mean where's Quatre what about me?" Duo asked pouting a little. "You have a date with your creator" a cold voice said from behind Duo. Duo turned to see a very angry Rei behind him. "Hey there babe".

"You know what forget you Ami's right your not worth my time" Rei pushed past Duo and began to walk ahead.

"Well isn't she quite the one. Is she always in a bad mood?" Duo asked the girls.

"No only when provoked and you and your immature behavior provoked her" Ami replied back and walked off after Rei.

"Here's a tip buddy when you get Rei mad like that rest assure she'll get you back in the most unsuspected ways so watch your back." Lita told Duo walking off after Ami and Rei who were walking together ahead.

"Well I think we should be leaving now bye" Mina toke Duo's arm off from around her shoulders, grabbed Serena and walked off.

Rei arrived at the temple and walked up the stairs. She headed towards her room walking quietly upon the wooden floor like she normally did. Nothing could be heard throughout the whole temple. She arrived at her room and quietly slid the door open and entered her room closing it just as quietly. She dropped her bag in a corner of her room and sat down on her bed. Rei mind began to wonder on different topics but then the note she found came into her head. She got up and opened her bag looking through her bag. She found the note and began to read it.

Rei,

I get lost in your mesmerizing violet eyes.

I wish I could kiss your beautiful red lips.

Everything you do captivates me.

Your body is a temple I want to worship.

I want to run my fingers through your silky hair.

I want to caress your silky skin. 

I want to love you forever.

Rei face was one of confusion. Never in her life had she received a letter that weird. She turned slightly and picked up the phone and began to dial Ami's number. Ami picked up after a few rings.

"Hello the Mizuno residence" Ami said over the line her voice always so polite.

"Ami its me Rei" 

"Hello Rei for what may I have the pleasure of this unexpected call?"

"Remember that note Serena found with my name?"

"Yes. Mina caused quite a commotion about it."

"Ya well I just read it"

"And what did say,, pardon my asking?"

"It was some weird love letter"

"Can you please repeat that?"

"Ya I couldn't believe it either. It's just freaky."

"Well what did it say?"

"Ok I'll read to you if you promise not to laugh"

"I promise."

" Rei, I get lost in your mesmerizing violet eyes. I wish I could kiss your beautiful red lips. Everything you do captivates me. Your body is a temple I want to worship. I want to run my fingers through your silky hair. I want to caress your silky skin. I want to love you forever."

"My who ever wrote it must really love you Rei."

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want no weirdo loving me or sending me freaky love letters"

"At this rate Rei you'll be lonely forever"

TBC

*************************************************************

Kind of let ya there with that. Well at least I revealed the contents of the letter finally. Hope you enjoyed and please review. 


	5. Chapter 5: More strange notes

Sorry I toke a little longer than usual to update but the disease of a writers block hit me. I think I might change all the couples around. Maybe I'll put Rei with well I'm not sure yet. Any way here's chapter 5.

'............' Thoughts

"..." Speech

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5: In Search of A Mystery Writer

Rei was at her locker getting her books for the day before heading to homeroom. She opened her bag and began to put her Science book in her bag when she noticed something in her locker. She toke it out and saw that it was a folded piece of paper with her name on it. 'Great another letter'. Rei opened it and began to read.  


I slept not one minute last night 

For your face was present 

In every single dream I had.

I feared if I woke

I would stop dreaming of you.

You have me in a state 

In which I can not do anything 

Without thinking of you.

Rei stuffed the note in her bag. 'I definitely need to find out who's the weirdo sending me these letters'. Rei toke her World History book stuffed it her bag and closed her locker. Rei began to walk towards homeroom when she spotted Ami at her locker. Rei walked towards Ami and leaned on the locker next to her.

"Good morning Rei" Ami said happily.

"I was having a good morning until I got to my locker" Rei said letting out a loud sigh.

"Why? What happened?" Ami asked closing her locker and looking at Rei with concern in her eyes.

"This is what happened!" Rei said going through her bag like crazy and pulling out the note.

"Another letter?" Ami asked examining the letter closely.

"Yes, another letter. Who ever is writing this better pray I don't catch them" Rei said handing the letter to Ami.

"I think its rather romantic that someone is secretly writing letters to you" Ami told Rei while reading the letter.

"Ya well I don't believe in all this romantic secret admirer shit" Rei said running a hand through her hair.

"Well I sure wish someone was writing such deep poetry to me" Ami said handing the letter back.

"You can have who ever it is then" Rei said stuffing the letter back in her bag.

"Lets get to homeroom and discuss this with the girls" Ami said beginning to walk to homeroom.

"No, Ami" 

"No what Rei?"

"We're not discussing this with the girls"

"You haven't told them have you?"

"Of course not! I'd never hear the end of this from Serena and Mina if I told them"

"Ok that's your chose if you decide not to tell them"

"Oh please don't try to make it sound like I'm the worst friend ever Ami" Rei said rolling her eyes.

Rei and Ami walked in silence together until they got to homeroom. Rei went and sat in her new seat. 'Great the seat of hell' Rei let out a loud sigh as she thought that.

"Hey babe your not looking too well today" a voice said to Rei from her right.

"Good morning to you to big mouth" Rei said turning towards Duo who was smiling his usual cocky grin.

"Oh big mouth. That's a new one for me. Thank you" Duo said sliding into Heero's seat.

"Your not welcome. Go to your seat , get away" Rei told Duo shoeing him away with her hand.

"Aw, come on your just gonna kick me away like that after all that we've been through?" Duo asked mockingly pushing his luck once more.

"All we've been through? Let me remind you that the only thing that links our names together is death" Rei told Duo.

"Death? How so?" Duo asked curiously now.

"Yes, death as in Rei will be the cause of your death" Rei told smiling at Duo.

"Well that's new for me. I hope our name can be linked in an other way towards the future" Duo said winking at Rei.

"Ya in your dreams" Rei told him sarcastically.

"Hey dreams that would be the best of my life" Duo said getting closer to Rei. 

"And the worst nightmare of my life" Rei told Duo pushing him away from her.

"Move" Heero commanded to Duo.

"Aw Heero can't you wait until I finish speaking to the lovely lady?" Duo asked pouting at Heero.

"No"

"Fine!" Duo let out a sigh, got up, and went to his chair.

"Bye" Rei said mockingly while blowing a kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere just a seat away" Duo said smiling and pointed to Heero's seat.

"Ya, I know that but I highly doubt you'll get past that one seat" Rei smiled at Duo and then became quite when the teacher came in.

The teacher began her long and boring lecture. Rei would write notes to the girls and throw them at the girls. Rei began to get tired and looked over at what Heero was doing. The paper had several kinds of hand writing but one caught Rei's eye. Just as Heero was about to write something Rei snatched the paper. She toke the note of her bag and compared it to the writings. It was the same writing as the note. Rei turned to Heero who was looking at her strangely.

"Heero who wrote this line here?" Rei asked in a whisper and pointed to the third line.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"Look just tell me" Rei said a little more fiercely.

"Why?" Heero asked again. 

"Oh forget" Rei gave up and gave him the paper back.

Class was over and the teacher gave the class a quick five minute break. Rei dashed out of her seat and dragged Ami away. She toke Ami to the girls bathroom at the end of the hall.

"Rei why did you drag me down here?" Ami asked disappointed since she was going to go quickly to the library.

"Don't worry this is better than the library" Rei reassured Ami knowing why she looked a little mad.

"Alright I'll listen" Ami said sitting up upon a sink.

"I think I have narrowed down my search on who is writing the letter" Rei said pacing back and fourth in front of Ami.

"Well who do you think is it?" Ami asked curiously.

"I think it's one of the new boys. I saw Heero writing on a piece of paper, it had several different hand writings, I recognized one of them, toke the paper, checked it with the note, and it was the writing" Rei said all in two or three breaths.

"Thank goodness I know how to understand people when they do that or else I wouldn't have understood you" Ami said with a smile.

"I could be Duo" Rei all of sudden said.

"Duo?" Ami asked a little confused.

"Ya, he's the only dim wit that would pull something off like that cuz the others look serious" Rei reasoned trying to prove her prior point.

"It maybe and if it is good look trying a relationship with him" Ami said shaking her head slightly at the thought.


	6. Chapter Six: Inspector Rei and suspect H...

I'm finally back and I have a good excuse as to my absence. I was abducted by aliens and taken to Mars where I just recently returned! Actually I kind of had been having family problems which have kept me preoccupied for quite a bit. But the most important thing is that I have returned with the sixth instalment of this nutty story. So sit back and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Must I really write what all of us know, well just for you who don't know I don't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon **though presently I have abducted Rei, hehehe.**

Chapter Six: Detective Rei interrogating suspect Heero Yuy

Rei couldn't concentrate on what ever it was that the teacher was babbling about since she was too preoccupied with watching the new alumni. She watching them to see if they were passing notes around again. She was trying to figure out by the order from which they wrote who was writing the third line. It seemed to be that Rei's outburst at Heero from the period before stopped them from writing any further. It frustrated her that she had the culprit narrowed down to these five and now they stopped writing notes, her only clue as to knowing who wrote the letters.

"Miss Hino, will you please answer my question?!" the teachers voice suddenly filled Rei's brain, throwing her back into reality.

"Errr...can you please repeat the question?" Rei said with a large smile hoping that the teacher would repeat the question for her sake.

"No, I can not repeat the question and next time make sure your listening so you don't have to ask Miss Hino" the teacher snapped walking towards the front of the classroom to resume the lesson.

"Maybe if you weren't so boring I'd pay attention" Rei said through gritted teeth as she flipped through her English book trying to find the right page.

"We're on page 153" Rei heard a voice whisper to her.

Rei turned towards Heero who was looking intently at the teacher. Did she just hear right. Had he just told the page. She shook her head not wanting to ponder the motives he could have had for doing so. She knew little of him but she knew he was mystery, hard to comprehend. She turned to page 153 to the short biography if Edgar Allen Poe. She looked up towards the front to see the teacher had written that the students were to read the poem on the following page and answer the questions at the end of the poem. She looked up at the clock and saw that they had a minute left for the end of class. She put her things in her bag and then turned towards Heero.

"Hey Yuy can I ask you a question?" Rei asked Heero casually trying not o show her true motives.

"Hn" Heero answered not turning towards Rei.

"About our math project, how about we work on it today?"

"Today?" Heero inquired turning towards Rei.

"Yes, today, like after school" Rei answered emphasizing that it was today.

"Ask Trowa" Heero answered.

"Grrr...fine" Rei said slightly frustrated. The bell rang and Rei watched as Trowa got up and bean to head towards the door. "Hey Barton wait up!" Rei said a little loud in order to catch his attention. Rei watched as Trowa stopped and turned towards her. " I was wondering if you wanted to work on the project today?" Rei asked Trowa.

"Sure" Trowa answered while nodding his head.

"Come Yuy lets head towards the library" Rei said waving Heero over towards her and Trowa.

After Heero had rejoined her and Trowa they began to head towards the library together. Rei needed a way to figure out how to get Trowa away from her and Heero so she could ask him about the handwriting. They were seated at a table in the far back of the library. Rei turned towards Trowa getting a brilliant idea.

"Hey Trowa how about you head over to the computers and start researching over there and me and Heero start with the books" Rei told Trowa pointing over towards the computers on the other side of the library.

"Heero is faster on computers" Trowa said looking at Heero while he said that.

"Well we want thorough research not a five minute engine search paper, so I think you should do that" Rei said through a forced smile pushing Trowa towards the computers.

"Alright" Trowa said giving in as he began to walk towards the computer area alone.

Rei smiled triumphantly as she saw Trowa walking off towards the computers. Rei turned around and smiled at Heero in a mischievous way.

"Ok Heero now that I got rid of Trowa I want to ask you something" Rei told Heero, not wasting any time and going straight to the point.

"Like what?" Heero asked Rei looking up at her with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Remember when I asked you about the handwriting on the paper earlier today in class" Rei asked Heero while looking at him for a response. Heero nodded and Rei continued "Well I'm having a dilemma with who ever wrote that third line I questioned you about and I need you, surprisingly enough, to help me" Rei told Heero looking at him looking for a reaction from the other teen.

"You don't know who it is?" Heero asked taking out a notebook from his bag.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you now would I?" Rei replied sarcastically.

"True" Heero answered coldly.

"Well?" Rei asked but sounded more like she was pleading.

"I'm not the type to sell out my friends" with that said Heero turned away from Rei and headed towards the bookshelves.

"Great you were a lot of help buddy" Rei yelled after Heero's retreating form.

"This is a library keep it down" came the loud voice of the school librarian (have you noticed they scream louder at you than you when you were talking...where's the logic in that).

"Ya whatever" Rei mumbled as she made her way towards the bookshelves also.

Rei wasn't any closer to finding out who was writing the letters but she at least knew who did, unfortunately for her the bearer of this knowledge was keeping the secret like a tomb. Her week had been going horribly and now it was getting worst.

TBC

Ok now that I have updated I promise to get a new chapter up at least once a week. I'm still trying to decide who to couple Rei up with. I was thinking may be you guys would like to vote on it. I have votes from before which will also be counted since it would be unfair to those who had reviewed before not to get counted. So cast your vote on the review section and its necessary for you to actually review though it would be appreciated.


End file.
